


(un)Button

by porcelain_cats



Series: Not Quite Right - The MySpace AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux is an ass, M/M, awkward video chat, hambubger, kylo is easily flustered, myspace au, myspace au canon, neck fixation, no seriously, very brief blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelain_cats/pseuds/porcelain_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>ControlledBleeding would like to share their webcam with you.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(un)Button

Kylo couldn’t get the image of Hux’s stupid wink out of his head as he trudged home. Hux wasn’t quite… what he expected. Not that it was a bad thing, but it made Hux even more of an enigma than before. Kylo ran through his List of Surprising Things About Hux while he continued his walk.

_Surprising thing #1: Hux is so… bright. He has like, lazer eyes? And his hair is so orange, but not like anime orange. It has some gold in it too which makes it look extra shiny._

_Surprising thing #2: Hux dresses weird. Like a beatnik or someone who listens to a lot of Depeche Mode. It’s not surprising that he wears only black, but he doesn’t look edgy, just streamlined. The turtleneck is odd, but having the black fabric so close to his pale face just draws more attention to it. He looks kind of like a vampire._

_Surprising thing #3: Vampires don’t usually have freckles, do they? Especially not ones that lead temptingly underneath the high collar of a close-fitting sweater… God, he probably has them everywhere._

_Surprising thing #4: His laugh sounds like a fucking bug, what the fuck?! And he’s all… twitchy? But in a good way? Like, you don’t know how he’s going to move next and then suddenly he’s really close and almost touching you and he smiles like he wants to eat you alive with some fava beans and a nice Chianti and-_

All of a sudden Kylo fell into one of the boxy hedges in the front yard of his house, cutting off his train of thought. “Ow, shit fucking… fuck,” he grumbled, trying to push himself out of the hedge. A section of his racoon-stripe extensions got caught in the silly box of a bush and it took him a few minutes to disentangle them without messing them up. He hadn’t even had them a whole _week_ and they were expensive as hell. Kylo was _not_ going to let this dumb plant ruin his aesthetic.

Once his extensions were safely out of the hedge, Kylo pushed through the little gate leading to the front door of the house. He always thought the gate looked like it was for babies with how short it was. _A gate for ants,_ he thought, congratulating himself of his Zoolander reference. Kylo rummaged through his backpack, searching for his keys. He felt the familiar egg shape of his Tamagotchi in the bottom of his bag and chided himself for not checking on it before heading home; Lil Vader was probably starving by now. Shoved underneath the Tamagotchi were his keys and he sighed, grateful that he wouldn’t have to break into his own house for the second time. He had already lost one key and Leia hadn’t had time to get a new one for him, so he was stuck with the spare that was supposed to be for emergencies only.  

Kylo let himself into the house, kicking the door closed behind him then bounding up the steps to his bedroom. He needed to lay down, calm his nerves before the inevitable chat he would have with ControlledBleeding.

_It’s Hux now. Hux…_

“Uggghhhh, god. Why does he have to be so fucking hot… Jesus…” Kylo groaned, flopping face-first onto his rumpled bed and letting his backpack slide off his arm to the floor.

He lay there unmoving for a while, then slowly rolled onto his back. His eyes were squeezed shut while he tried to make sense of his… _predicament_. He knew he had a huge crush on ControlledBleeding, but real-life Hux was a whole ‘nother can of worms. He’d have to see him at school… as if he wasn’t distracted enough already.

Kylo turned to stare at his computer, willing himself to get up and get this chat over with. It wasn't that he didn’t want to talk to Hux; quite the opposite. He was afraid their usual banter would be ruined by his sudden bout of nervousness. Every sordid thing Hux could say over AIM would now be accompanied by the image of his crazed eyes and generous lips and little twitches that kept Kylo on edge.

_Just get online. Get online. You’ll be fine, it’s not like he can see you. It’s cool, be cool, you’re irresistible._

Kylo dragged himself into his desk chair and pressed the power button on his computer with enough force to shake one of the attached speakers off of the desk.

_Chill out. Chill. Out._

The Windows logo flashed on the screen, followed by the desktop loading up. Kylo’s wallpaper was of an anime-style scene boy sharing a slice of blood-covered cake with who was presumably his emo boyfriend. The heat rose in his cheeks as he thought about what it would be like to share a cake with Hux… to lick icing off of his perfect mouth and, and, and-

Once again Kylo’s train of thought was cut off by the _ping_ of the instant messenger.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

Kylo opened up the chat window expecting the usual terse greeting from Hux. Instead he was faced with what was the best and worst message to ever grace his computer screen-

> _ControlledBleeding would like to share their webcam with you._

He wasn’t ready for this. Seeing Hux in person that afternoon was already too much to handle, now he had to see him during their whole chat?!

Okay, he didn’t _have_ to accept the webcam request, but… he knew he couldn’t resist. This was what he’d wanted for the past year and Hux was serving it to him on a buffering, pixelated platter. 

> **xXxBeAuTyToRnApArTxXx:** hOLD ON brb!!

Rolling his chair over to the mirror on the wall, Kylo urgently combed through his hair with his fingers and reapplied his eyeliner.

_Okay. This is… fine. I look great, as usual. Yes. Yeah. Okay. Here we go. Yeah. Alright. OKAY._

> **xXxBeAuTyToRnApArTxXx:** sry!! stupid mom wanted 2 tlk 2 meh UGGHH ( - __ -);
> 
> **ControlledBleeding:** Are you sure you weren’t just fixing your hair and makeup?
> 
> **ControlledBleeding:** It’s almost like you’re trying to impress me. How cute.
> 
> **xXxBeAuTyToRnApArTxXx:** OMG SHUT UPPPPPPP im gonna get on cam now ;P

Kylo clicked the link to accept Hux’s video chat request, feeling short of breath once he showed up on the screen.

Hux was in a room with huge windows that provided a view of what looked like a forest and the fading light of the sunset made his hair glow a bright pink-orange. He wasn’t wearing the black turtleneck from earlier in the day, instead opting for a deep blue button-down. What was most striking to Kylo was that two of the top buttons were undone, revealing a few extra centimeters of Hux’s slim neck.

_Holy shit, Kylo, it’s just a neck calm the fuck down._

He must have been staring because, for the third time that afternoon, Kylo was startled out of his reverie.

“You’re staring at me again,” Hux said, consciously bringing a twitching hand up to fiddle with the collar of his shirt.

Kylo gulped. “What?! No, I uh… m-my video must have frozen for a second.”

That strange chittering laughter erupted from Hux and he leaned back in his chair, putting even more of his enticing neck on display. “You’re a very bad liar, Kylo.”

“Fuck off, dude. How would _you_ know whether my video froze or not?”

“The color of your face was a good clue, as was the fact that I could see it progressively redden. You didn’t freeze, you thawed.” Hux smirked and leaned his elbows on his desk, making the collar of his shirt hang slightly to show the tiniest bit of clavicle. Kylo put all his effort into not staring this time.

_This is like, the slowest striptease in the whole universe. I’m not gonna leave this room ever again…_

“Honestly I’m a little surprised by how… _bashful_ you are tonight. Last week you sent me five nudes and now you’re blushing like a virgin. So peculiar.” Hux played with the buttons of his shirt again, feigning absentmindedness. “What is it that is _so_ enthralling?”

“Your neck,” Kylo blurted out. He grimaced the second he realized what he had said. “Um, it was covered up when I saw you at school today so…” He trailed off to an indiscernible mumble and looked away from the webcam. When Kylo brought his head back up, Hux had buttoned his shirt all the way to the throat. “Wha- wait a minute!”

“I can’t have you _ogling_ me, now can I? I wouldn’t want to encourage your slutty behavior.”

Kylo narrowed his eyes at the screen. “You’re a tease, you know that?”

“And you’re a dirty little pervert with a neck fixation, apparently. We all have our faults.”

“I think I liked chatting with you better _without_ the webcam,” Kylo said, pushing his bottom lip out in a childish pout. “Anyway uh, did you ever look at those pics? The nudes, I mean…”

Hux was silent for what felt like an eternity, too long of a lull than his clipped answer required, “No.”

Kylo couldn’t decide if he was relieved or disappointed. “Oh.”

“Have I broken your _pretty little bleeding heart?”_ Hux asked mockingly, eyes widening imperceptibly to show too much sclera.

“No!” Kylo huffed out, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms as dramatically as possible. “It’s not like I just send ‘em to _you,_ you know. You’re not special or anything… Bitch.”

That was, of course, a lie. Kylo had in fact sent some rather risque photos of himself to a number of other scene boys on MySpace, but he always had shorts or pants on at least. Maybe it was the anonymity of Hux when he was just ControlledBleeding that made it easier to send the pictures.

“You should feel lucky I sent them to you at all, Hux. Usually people have like, the common courtesy to return the favor.”

Hux snorted. “Oh, _pardon me._ I didn’t realize trading illegal pornographic material was considered proper online etiquette. I’m so, so, deeply sorry. You must be wallowing in misery over not getting to see my _cock.”_

Kylo ignored the funny tingle he felt in his gut when Hux used such a lewd term. It wasn't like Hux hadn’t said worse before, but that was only through text on the computer screen. Spoken with that pompous, lilting voice, it sounded absolutely sinful.

Right as he was about to throw a - not well thought out - comeback, Kylo heard the _creak-slam-lock_ of the front door and for the first time was thankful for his mom coming home on time.

“Okay whatever, Hux. I gotta go, mom’s home!” With that, Kylo turned off his webcam, closed the chat window, and set his online status to “awaaayyy~~ sry gaiz brb!! (;> 3 0)”.

“Ben?” Leia called from outside his room. After three years of screaming matches, she knew better than to open her volatile son’s door.

Kylo sneered at the use of his dumb “real” name. “YEAH?!” He could already sense her rolling her eyes at his “attitude,” even behind the door.

“Obviously I’m home earlier than usual. Are you going to stay locked up in your room or are you going to grace your ever-loving mother with your presence this evening?”

He _could_ use a distraction after that emotionally taxing video chat with Hux…

“What’s for dinner?” This was an important deciding factor.

Leia sighed, annoyed that what was for dinner was more important to her son than his own mother, but glad for the potential of there being a family meal at all. “KFC. I got extra mac n’ cheese and one of those chocolate bundt cakes you like so much.”

Kylo jumped out of his chair and flung the door open. Yes, KFC would be a very good distraction.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’” Leia said as she headed back down the steps.

 

* * *

 

Dinner with his mom had been a good choice. Any other night Kylo would have just taken a plate of food up to his room with nothing but a grunt of acknowledgement. Tonight he actually _sort of_ listened to his mom regale him with what she had been up to. Being the busy, always-involved mayor of the town, Leia had a lot to talk about and barely ever got to talk about any of it with her son. Kylo took advantage of his mom’s extended diatribe to keep his Hux from turning to thoughts- _WAIT NO WAIT FUCK STOP_ \- to keep his _thoughts_ from turning to _Hux_. Too late now.

Kylo finished his dinner, picked up his trash, and threw it into the trash can on his way out of the kitchen, belatedly shouting, “Thanks, mom! Goodnight!” before he had fully ascended the stairs.

Once inside the privacy of his room, Kylo stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers; they both happened to have an Invader Zim theme, but didn’t quite match. He stretched his arms and proceeded to take out his gauges and tie his hair into a sloppy ponytail, not planning for anyone to see him for the rest of the night. Kylo wished he hadn’t started thinking about Hux again, but supposed it was inevitable. Someone so bizarrely alluring was hard to forget for too long. Noticing that Rey, Finn, and Poe were online, he opened up a new window to set up a private chatroom. One by one each of his friends entered the chat.

> **FinnForTheWin2187:** r u a ghost??
> 
> **xXxBeAuTyToRnApArTxXx:** wat? No???? XD
> 
> **FinnForTheWin2187:** ur status says ur not online but here u r, setting up a chatroom.
> 
> **FinnForTheWin2187:** it’s kinda spooky :-0
> 
> **xXxBeAuTyToRnApArTxXx:** oh lol its cuzz i don want sum1 2 kno im on lol
> 
> **reyofsunshyne:** Oooooooh, is it ControlledBleeding? Did you see him yet?!
> 
> **PWNTROMBONE420:** OH SHIT KYLO’S A GHOST? DID THE BLEED-MAN GET HIM?
> 
> **xXxBeAuTyToRnApArTxXx:** OMGGGGG u GAIZ shuTUP!!
> 
> **xXxBeAuTyToRnApArTxXx:** #1 im not ded #2 yea i saw him~ we chatted on cam earlier ;)))))))))
> 
> **FinnForTheWin2187:** he didn’t turn out to be like 1 of those guys on to catch a predator, right?
> 
> **xXxBeAuTyToRnApArTxXx:** ew omg no lmaooooo
> 
> **FinnForTheWin2187:** u sure he’s not hambubger??
> 
> **reyofsunshyne:** PLZ don’t remind me about hambubger.
> 
> **PWNTROMBONE420:** WHAT WAS THAT GUY EVEN TRYING TO DO WITH A NAME LIKE HAMBUBGER? LIKE COULD HE NOT SPELL OR WAS HAMBURGER ALREADY TAKEN???
> 
> **reyofsunshyne:** NO MORE HAMBUBGER! I wanna hear all about Kylo’s ~*cruuuuuush*~
> 
> **PWNTROMBONE420:** YEAH MAN IS HE HOT OR WHAT
> 
> **xXxBeAuTyToRnApArTxXx:** he is so fuckingggggg hott uugggghhhhhhhhhh
> 
> **xXxBeAuTyToRnApArTxXx:** n he’s a Ginger sooooooo (///>3>//)b
> 
> **reyofsunshyne:** I didn’t know you were into gingers oh my gosh lol
> 
> **FinnForTheWin2187:** oooooo SPICY
> 
> **xXxBeAuTyToRnApArTxXx:** lol
> 
> **xXxBeAuTyToRnApArTxXx:** i mean i WASNT b4 buttttt~ i gues i am now LOLOOL
> 
> **xXxBeAuTyToRnApArTxXx:** oh yea also hehehehe~~ he KINDA stripped 4 me a lil ;3

So maybe Hux didn’t actually strip at all, but Kylo’s friends didn’t need to know that, did they? A couple buttons undone was apparently all it took to get Kylo hot and bothered so that had to count for something.

> **FinnForTheWin2187:** no way, noooooo flippin way
> 
> **PWNTROMBONE420:** EYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! GET IT KYLO
> 
> **reyofsunshyne:** omg Kylo noooooooooo lol this is too much for me to handle right now i g2g to bed
> 
> **xXxBeAuTyToRnApArTxXx:** awwwwwww :’(((( okieeeez byeee
> 
> _reyofsunshyne is offline._
> 
> **xXxBeAuTyToRnApArTxXx:** actully i thinkk im gonna go 2 XDD teh chat w/ controlledbleeding kinda wore meh out ;P
> 
> **PWNTROMBONE420:** HAHA SUUUURE IT DID
> 
> **xXxBeAuTyToRnApArTxXx:** WATEVRRRRR byyyyeeeeeeeeeee <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> _xXxBeAuTyToRnApArTxXx is offline._
> 
> **PWNTROMBONE420:** SO
> 
> **PWNTROMBONE420:** FINN….
> 
> **PWNTROMBONE420:** WHEN ARE YOU GONNA STRIP FOR ME ON CAM??
> 
> **FinnForTheWin2187:** when we’re married u ass <3
> 
> _FinnForTheWin2187 is offline._

Kylo decided to do a cursory check of MySpace before turning in for the night. He wasn’t lying when he said the chat wore him out, but something in his gut told him that Hux had another surprise waiting for him.

There it was. The number one spot on Kylo’s Top 8 Friends had changed. What was once “ControlledBleeding” now simply read “Hux,” but that wasn’t all. Among all the photos of roadkill and animal carcasses on Hux’s profile was a single self portrait. He was leaning against the wall of an eerily lit meat locker, face and glasses spattered with blood that dripped down his chin onto his neck and slid teasingly out of sight, the rest of its trail obscured by the placket of his shirt.

One more button had been undone.

**Author's Note:**

> is the blood real?  
> probably


End file.
